The Kissing Booth
by DaisukiPhotoEm
Summary: Max has to work at the kissing booth against her will. What affect will it have on Fang. Be nice my first Fanfic. r&r.
1. The Whole StoryFinally!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Max P.O.V**.

Okay. We were in a certain southern state at a carnival. Did I want to be here? No. Did I have a choice? No. Did this follow the whole 'lay low' plan? No. Can you guess whose idea it was to be here? That's right, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and here's a twist, Iggy.

I know I was surprised too; Iggy usually doesn't like crowded or loud places. Why he would want to go to a place that was _both,_ was a wonder to me. However, since he's been able to know the color of an object by touching it, well, let's just say he can't get enough.

Anyway, I was at a carnival, eating popcorn and cotton candy with Fang while the other kids were riding rides, when suddenly some guy pops up in front of me looking me over, up and down.

Even though I had on clean clothes (for once) I didn't know what was so interesting about me to him. And if he didn't stop looking at me like I was some kind of unusual specimen for sale (which has already happened before) I was going to punch his face in, and tell him to shove off.

Suddenly he exclaimed, "You'll do just fine!" then, get this, he started dragging me to god knows where.

Okay, hold up now, I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I open a can of whoop ass on him? And why didn't Fang stop him? First question, I was completely taken by surprise. Second question, Fang looked even more surprised than me. Finally I composed my face and yanked my arm free right when he stated,

"We're here." I looked at what was in front of me. The sign read:

**Kissing Booth**

I looked at the man like he was crazy, which he might very well be.

"Who are you, and why did you drag me here?" I demanded; Fang had finally reached us. Hey, I might as well get some answers before I killed him.

Mr. Crazy (still smiling) said "I am James Romonoff. And you will have the next shift at this here kissing booth?"

I was right; he was crazy. "What makes you think I will be going along with this plan?" I questioned.

I was just about to punch Mr. Crazy and leave, when my arms were yanked roughly behind my back and my mouth covered. From what I could see, Fang was in the same predicament. Fang and I might be super strong, but so were these humans. They were all muscles, and about twenty or so surrounding us.

"Look," 'James' started, "this booth brings in the business, with your figure, and your face you'll bring in extra." he finished, his smile growing wider.

I was frozen with shock. Who did this guy think he was? And why did he have goons? Weren't carnivals supposed to be fun and all for the little kids?

I was struggling to get my arms free, but only succeeded in making them go numb.

"I can see in your eyes that you are planning on being difficult." Psycho-man stated. " Maybe I need to give you a little incentive."

And right on cue some more goons showed up with the rest of the flock, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. All of them were bound and gagged.

**Max P.O.V.**

That was the last straw! They could kidnap me, make me kiss every disgusting guy in the universe, but if they were to kidnap my flock, they had hell to pay! We had gotten captured enough by mad scientists; we didn't need the same damn thing from some wacko who didn't have anyone to run his stupid KISSING BOOTH!

I was powered by adrenaline and out for blood. Fortunately, for us James's goons had let their guard's down thinking we had surrendered, tough love for them. I quickly and skillfully twisted out of the arms of my captor. I dodge the other goons trying to get to the others.

Oh, thank god. Fang had escaped right after me, and was keeping the other goons back so I could get to the rest of the flock. I was already aggravated. Why hadn't Angel used her powers to escape? Angel's voice came into my mind then, _'It's because they're not humans Max, they're robots!"_

Of course! That's why they were so strong! When I tried to dodge the last robot; he was somehow able to grab my shirt and cover my mouth. Great, I was a captive again. And why didn't the people passing even notice what was going on? I looked around. I internally kicked myself for not even noticing. Someone (or something) had pulled the curtains around the kissing booth so no one could see what was happening.

"So, do you agree to cooperate?" James questioned, looking smug. What I felt like saying was 'You're out of your freaking mind' and then wipe away the smug smile he wore on his face. Of course I just nodded my head. What else was I supposed to do? There was no way in hell that I was going to let my flock get hurt if I had was able to stop it.

"Good. I will have some one escort you to where you will change," he snapped his fingers and a female robot emerged. She grabbed my arms, but failed to cover my mouth.

"Whoa there, I might have agreed to do the job, but I refuse to change. If I have to kiss a million guys I don't know I want to do it in some thing I'm comfortable in!" I exclaimed with a, _don't you try to disagree_, look on my face. Apparently he didn't see it, or chose to ignore it.

"I don't think you are in any position to be making demands," he stated and pointed a finger at my flock. I just glared, but allowed myself to be dragged away.

When I saw what I was supposed to wear I wanted to kill myself right there. I kept gazing at the piece of clothing, if you could even call it that. It was a tiny black strapless dress. I bet it wouldn't even reach my knees.

I had been right. The dress only went to the middle of my thigh. I felt naked and exposed. I looked at myself in the mirror, dreading what I was fixing to have to do. Not only kissing strangers, but also having the flock see me this way. I had on not only the dress, but make-up and high heels that I could barely stand in. I took a deep breath and allowed the robot to _escort_ me to the front of the booth where James, his robots, and the flock were waiting.

**Fang P.O.V.**

When Max came in to view my heart stopped beating then started again, double time. Wow, she looked _SEXY_! Whoa, I shouldn't be thinking that. Not with Angel only a few feet away. I glanced in her direction; she didn't even seem to notice me. Her eyes were glued to Max, Nudge and Gazzy were the same way. It looked like their eyes were about to fall out of their sockets.

I looked back at Max. The black dress clung to every curve of Max's body. I felt like running strait to her and crushing my lips to hers (though I hid this thought from Angel). 'Dude!' I yelled internally to myself, 'You shouldn't even be having these thoughts. You grew up with Max, she's like a sister.' I scolded myself. But I still couldn't help but think how amazing it would feel to run my hands all over her body. I quickly dispelled the thought, thinking of Angel. And as seeing how I was being held against my will it was out of the question.

But I knew I couldn't deny it forever. I was in love with Max. The few times we kissed were beyond the explanation of words. And when I had seen that wiener 'Sam' kissing her on the porch; I had felt extreme jealousy take over me, it taken all of my strength and will power not to go and beat him to a pulp.

Then something finally sunk in. Max was going to be _**kissing millions of guys!**_ Fury and jealousy flared up inside of me. My lips should be the _only_ ones to touch Max's. I struggled with a lot more vigor. I was not going to let a bunch of strange losers kiss Max. I had to stop this. I started randomly kicking. Even robots had to have a weak spot, right? (**A.N. the thought Angel sent to Max she also sent to the rest of the flock)**

All of a sudden another thought sunk in. 'Why didn't Angel Just control James's mind? He was a human, wasn't he?' I looked over at Angel, thinking what I had just thought to her **(A.N. hope you understood that). ** Her voice entered my mind 'I have already tried. I can't get any thoughts from him either; he's just like Jeb. My powers don't work on him.' I chewed on _that_ new bit of information as we were lead around to the back of the booth; the curtain opened with a swoosh.

Shit! There was no way we would be able to get out of this. I was going to confront James as soon as possible. I needed to know how long this was going to last. I might not even be able to make it through this day. If it were to go on for the rest of my short life; I don't think I could make it. This had to end, and soon. "Yo! Psycho head!" I yelled, motioning with my head to come over. He strode over to me; his face coloring a truly horrible shade of purple.

"What is it? I have to make sure your friend over there brings in the dough," he pompously stated. Oh, this whack job was really pushing my buttons.

"How long does Max have to keep working at this booth?" I struggled to keep my nonchalant voice. There was no way I was going to let this guy know I was able to have feelings other than being indifferent.

"For today only. Then my usual person returns from vacation. Now are we done with all of the questions?" He sneered.

"Just one or two more," I replied, keeping my cool. Once he showed me that he was listening I began "Why are you forcing Max to do this? And why do you even have robotic goons any way? Yeah, that's right we know they're not human," I had seen his eyes widen when he realized that we knew that his henchmen were not human.

"Because," he began regaining his composure, "I don't want to have to lose a whole day's prophets because my usual was on vacation, and to your second question my robots here insure that I won't lose any money. Happy now?" he finished.

"Just peachy," I said in a monotone. Hopefully I would be able to make it through this day. Today was going to be worse than an eternity in hell, for this was my own personal hell made to torture me to death. Even being locked in the school wasn't as bad as this. I wish I was dead right now. I didn't want to have to watch Max kissing a million slimeballs, but I didn't have a choice. Somehow I was going to get my revenge. No matter how long it took, **Romonoff was going to pay!**

**Max P.O.V.**

I blushed (something I don't usually do) as I saw my flock gaping at me. I walked over to the chair and sat down; I had no idea of what I was supposed to do. The curtains opened; it was a chain reaction.

Some of the boys who were passing by looked to see what the curtain had been hiding. The ones who looked had stopped and gaped, causing more to look. All those who looked had rushed to get in line. A smile spread across James's face. He was definitely going to get his money.

What I was doing finally sunk in. I was going to be kissing guys, lots of guys, actual lip contact. Suddenly I had butterflies in my stomach. I have only kissed to people in my entire short life on the lips, Fang and Sam (someone I went out with when I was in Virginia). So you could say I didn't have a lot of experience in that particular area.

I looked out in front of me. The line was still growing. I have to kiss all of these guys! Crap! I could find no upside to this except that I was going to be getting a whole lot of experience!

**Fang P.O.V.**

I watched with jealousy and rage as the line of desperate, girlfriendless, losers kept growing; I was supposed to be the only one to kiss Max. Finally the line stopped growing (it seemed like all of the guys at the carnival were in line).

As I was looking at all of the faces of the nameless wastes of life in line my eyes recognized one of the faces near the front of the line. **Sam! What the hell was he doing here! He was supposed to be back in Virginia!**

**Max P.O.V.**

I looked at the faces of my flock. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Total's faces were going back in forth between the enormous line and me. Iggy had been listening to how many tickets were bought with an awed expression.

When I looked at Fang's face I was surprised to find him glaring at someone in line. I followed his gaze then gasped as I saw whom it was he was glaring at. **It was Sam!** What I had thought we had left him back in Virginia! A million thoughts spun around endlessly through my brain. _What was he doing all the way here? Did he follow us? No, impossible! How could he? Then how come he was here?_

When he saw me staring at him he winked at me. A slow smile unconsciously started across my face. I didn't know why, but suddenly I felt better knowing he was here. The first guy climbed the three steps up to the stage and walked up to me, but I wasn't nervous anymore. Sam had gotten rid of my nerves. Since I knew he was going to kiss me again I was completely relaxed.

Then something suddenly occurred to me. Why was Fang glaring at Sam? I knew he wasn't completely happy when he had seen Sam and I kissing on the front porch of Anne's house, but I had the same reaction when I saw him kissing the red haired wonder. I wasn't so concerned anymore when the guy's lips touched mine.

**Fang P.O.V.**

It felt like my insides were burning when the first loser's lips touched Max's lips. The burning got worse and worse every time the next guy's lips touched hers. I looked at the line each time the next guy walked up to Max. Twenty losers till Max kissed Sam, nineteen, eighteen.

It seemed like eternity for Max's lips to separate from each guys' lips, but then it seemed like no time at all when Sam walked up on the stage. When I saw Max smile at the wiener as he walked towards her, I felt like I was being torn apart, and the burning seemed to intensify (how could that even be possible).

His lips haven't even touched hers yet! When his lips touched hers I new it would be worse than watching all of the other losers kissing Max, and the first time when I had seen him kissing her on the porch in Virginia put together! I wouldn't be able to handle it!

**Max P.O.V.**

_Finally!_ I thought as Sam stepped up to me. We both leaned in towards each other till our lips met. He put his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck.

I was completely oblivious to the people around me for once; I was completely absorbed in our kiss. That's why I was completely taken off guard when I heard a yell and Sam was rammed from the side and was pushed off the stage.

Fang jumped off the stage himself and started attacking Sam. What was he doing? And how did he get away from the robot henchmen? But I pushed those thoughts aside for the moment; I had to keep Fang from killing Sam!

"Fang! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as I jumped of the stage and pulled him off Sam.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? You were making out with Sam at a kissing booth!" he exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with you? I can make-out with Sam if I want to. It's not like I haven't done it before," What was his problem? He knew that I liked Sam.

"What does it have to do with?" he repeated back to me. "It has to do with the fact that **I LOVE YOU!**" After that he rushed at me and crushed his lips to mine!

**Fang P.O.V.**

When I broke the kiss with Max, I took a step back and looked down, blushing. I internally kicked myself all the way to hell and back. I can't believe I just said (cough *****yelled*** **cough) that in front of everyone! Every person around me was gaping: incuding Sam, James, and the entirety of the flock (minus Angel).

Just then Angel's voice came into my mind, _Finally! I wondered how long it would be before you admitted your feelings to her._

After a moment of me just standing there like the idiot I was; Mr. Weenie himself broke the embarrassing silence, "You what! But she's your sister, that's sick!" he exclaimed.

All of my rage and jealousy overpowered me again as soon as I my attention was turned away from my stupid exclamation, back to the _reason_ of the stupid exclamation.

I slowly turned to glare at Sam. Because I was not thinking rationally, I spoke without thinking, "Well, guess what _Sam_," I spat his name, "Max is _not_ my sister, so you might as well just SHUT UP about stuff that you have NO clue about!" I ended. "And if you value your life," I started, "you will disappear from my sight this instant and never return!" I threatened.

"Did you just threaten me?" Sam asked taken off guard by my tone of voice.

"Very good Sam, you know what a threat is, so hopefully for you, you will know not to take it lightly," I started as if I were talking to a little kid, and ended with a slow, even, cool, dangerous voice. I could tell he was kind of scared by the way I was acting, but was trying to hide it.

I internally smiled, thinking this was going to be easy to get rid of him. Of course I didn't take in to account Max jumping in to be his hero.

"Fang, what the hell has gotten into you?" Max asked exasperated.

Before I got to answer, not that I really had an answer in the first place, Max, Sam, and me were grabbed and taken behind the stage, the curtains once again being drawn.

James walked up to Max, Sam, and me. "What is your problem?" I got the feeling he was mostly talking to me. "Everything was going just fine until your little outburst! Today was going to be my biggest profit; you better have a good explanation for why you ruined it." Yep, he was definitely talking to me.

"Was that a threat?" I asked with a mock surprise. The next thing I knew my breath came out in a whoosh accompanied by a pain in my stomach, one if James's robots had hit me. "I'll take that as a yes," I said in a whispered, airy voice.

"Take everyone to the safe quarters, and call someone to take down the booth and pack it up; we're leaving," James told his robots. We were all taken to the road, located conveniently located behind the booth, where two black Suburbans were waiting (man, was there any originality). Max, Sam, and I were in one with James and a couple of robots, while the flock was in the other. I knew that this was not going to go very smoothly; nothing ever does, at least it never does for us.

**Max P.O.V.**

I fidgeted awkwardly in between Sam and Fang in the back seat of the suburban. Sam and Fang were glaring at each other over my head; I could _feel_ their anger radiating off of them.

"Would someone tell me what the **hell** just happened!" Romonoff exclaimed from the front passenger seat, turning round to face us.

"Don't look at me," Sam sneered, "Talk to Mr. Incest over there."

"It's not incest!" Fang exploded, "Get the fact that Max and I are **not** siblings through your peas-sized brain!"

Sam began blustering. "Enough!" I cried. "What the hell has gotten into both of you?" I looked to both sides of me, but both Fang and Sam had turned to gaze sullenly out their respective windows. "Fang?" Fang's gaze never wavered.

"Well, since I lost _all_ profit for the day," Romonoff began, "it looks like Max will be working again tomorrow along side my regular."

"Hell no!" All three teenagers in the back seat exclaimed.

"You have no say!" he yelled. "I _will_ get my money for the day." Romonoff's voice was made out of silken steal. Max and Fang shared a look.

All hell broke loose.

Fang and I were out of their seats; me taking care of the driver, Fang Romonoff. The Suburban was careening over the road, cars honking and Sam screaming in the background.

I brought the car to the side of the dirt road with a sharp swerve and a jolting stop. The two unconscious bodies were dragged out of the car and into the knee-high grass.

The second suburban was brought off of the road in the same fashion as the first. The flock dragging many more bodies out in the same way as well. We all shared a look, reveling for a brief moment in the victory.

That is until Sam stumbled out of the Suburban with a curse and looked around wildly. "You're all absolutely bat-shit crazy! We could have been killed!"

Fang rolled his eyes, "Don't get your panties in a twist; we had everything under control."

"Oh, I can see that!" Sam said, his voice laden with sarcasm. "It's not like we almost crashed multiple times."

"Hey," I interjected, "I wasn't that bad."

"Look," Fang interrupted, " we'll take you back to your parents so they can tuck you in and kiss you goodnight."

"Why you…" Sam began, striding towards Fang, before I cut him off with a hand on his chest.

"I'll drop you off, " I said to Sam before turning back to the flock. "Meet you guys at the, umm, _hotel_," referencing to the park we had slept in the night before. With a nod of their heads, they slowly climbed back into the second Suburban; they would wait until after I drove off with Sam before taking off.

The car ride back to Sam's hotel was silent except for Sam's muttered directions. I kept both hands on the wheel as I concentrated on my driving; now would not be a good time to get into a wreck.

Sam didn't say anything as he got out of the car; he glanced back only once before slipping inside the building. With a sigh, I drove down a block before parking and taking off from an alley.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I drummed my fingers against my leg as I waited for Max to get back. My stomach was _churning_ at the thought of what Max was doing with Sam, _alone_ with Sam. I glanced over to Angel; she was smirking at me. I cleared my throat and looked away.

_You don't have anything to worry about Fang. _Angel was in my head. _Max feels the same way; trust me. All of us are going to leave. Just call for us when the two of you are done talking. _ And with that the rest of the flock took off.

My stomach continued to churn.

**Max P.O.V.**

I landed with a soft thump. As I looked around I noticed that Fang was the only one here: Fang, who was looking down with an honest to God blush gracing his cheeks.

"So," I started, "did you mean what you said?" I paused, Fang looked up, straight into my eyes, "Back at the kissing booth," I prompted.

"Yeah," he rasped, "Every single word." Fang looked away then.

I walked toward him, raising my hand to his face, turning his head up to look at me again. "Well," I gulped, bracing myself for what I was about to admit, "I feel the same way," I whispered.

Fang's eyes bored into my eyes. His mouth actually twitching up into what actually might be a smile, "Really?" he spoke with disbelief.

"Really really."

Fang moved forward, his lips pausing right before they touched mine, "Can I really have this? Because I'm in this for the long run," Fang's voice sounded like it was dragged over sandpaper and then sent through a wood chipper, his lips barely brushing mine as he spoke.

"Me too." That was the last we spoke for a while.

Fang's lips weren't soft or smooth, but they were hot and just the perfect amount of demanding, the kiss gentle but not any less life changing.

I was wrapped in Fang's arms, pressing against him, trying to get as close as was mutantly possible. Fang was running his hands up and down my back, slowly massaging where my wings met my back. I practically melted into his arms, my moan muffled against his mouth.

Slowly, ours mouths separated, our hot breaths coming in pants against the other's mouth. "I've never felt this way before," Fang whispered into my lips.

"Ditto," I said, slowly pushing my mouth against his into another kiss. This one more heated than the last.

When we finally broke apart, Fang said, "Maybe we should call the other guys back. We still have more to talk about, but it can wait till later right?"

Even though I'm not one for anything sappy, Fang and I both needed the reassurance, "We have our whole lives together. I'm sure we'll find the time."

Fang's smile lit up my fucking world. I knew I wouldn't see it all the time, but the fact that I could even get Fang to smile like this once made my entire body feel like… tingles and fire racing through my veins.

**Fang P.O.V.**

With Max in my arms and smiling up at me… I knew I could take on Jeb and all his fucking scientists a million times over.

**THE END.**

_**I am so sorry to all of you who I made wait but…Here it is, the completed story! I hope you enjoyed it. You all should thank StarGirl909 for giving me the kick in the butt to finish this fic.**_


	2. Author's Note

Okay, so I was reading all of my old comments and they made me laugh. One of the repeating factors was that my chapters were too short. And yeah, they totally were. I'm just wanting everyone to know that I was in 6th grade when I began this story and that I wasn't used to writing a whole bunch in one go without losing interest. A completely different story now that I'm fixing to be a Junior this coming year. (I still cringe at the way I wrote back then, but apparently people still said I was a good writer so…confidence boost!)

Another mention that reoccurred was the whole wings thing. Since I took down everything previous from my updates I will say it again. Sorry. But I completely ignored the whole wings thing because I am selfish and didn't want to have to change my story. Sorry to all of you whom that bothers, but I'm selfish.

As for Fang being OOC… this is fanfic people. You write stories the way you want them because your thoughts differed from the author's. James Patterson will never write a kissing booth scene, and I was in sixth grade when I wrote Fang's reaction (this had been the part where I had cringed) and my wording was not the best. It was actually pretty bad. I did change some of it up when I did my attempt to at least halfway beta the story.

Sorry for all the rambling, but I felt like addressing the comments people left.


End file.
